


Brothers of Coffee

by RoseAmaranth



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coffee Run, Coffee Shops, Coffee addicts, Dorks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Shield days, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: A lunatic, a self-proclaimed architect, and a Samoan badass walk into a coffee shop....





	Brothers of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from this tweet from the Twitter account incorrect shield quotes (@shieldincorrect):  
>  _[dean and seth goes to get coffee]_  
>  _dean: i'll take a black coffee_  
>  _seth: i'll take a vanilla pumpkin swirl with whip cream and chocolate fudge drizzle, make it a large-OH could you draw a smiely face on it, thank you_  
>  _dean:_
> 
> I'll be taking a few creative liberties with it, so there will be a few changes, but the idea in general came from the tweet mentioned. 
> 
> Also, this doesn't really have a set pairing. Just the Shield boys going out and getting coffee. Enjoy!

“Do we _have_ to stop again? I swear, Rollins, you have the bladder of a child.” Seth and Roman rolled their eyes from the front of the SUV as Roman pulled them into the parking space. Dean was forever complaining about things Seth did, no matter how petty or ridiculous. He just wanted to get under Seth's skin, they all knew, so it seemed best to just let him gripe and groan. 

“First of all, I don't have a small bladder. I have a very healthy bladder. And we're not stopping to pee, Ambrose. Right, Roman?” The third man of the group glanced from Seth back to Dean and shook his head.

“I'm not involved in your petty arguments. Not again. Let's just get in and get out.” Seth Rollins hopped out of the passenger seat and stretched his body until it was tight, then let it all out and rolled his shoulders. Nothing like a five-hour car ride to stiffen every joint and tie all his muscles into knots. Dean Ambrose appeared next to him, arms crossed and a glare full of daggers directed at Seth. Like it was his fault they were stopping so many times on this particular trip!

“Cool your jets, Ambrose. You'll thank me for this stop when we arrive at our destination without Roman driving us off the road from falling asleep behind the wheel.” The taller man huffed and ambled past him. Roman Reigns, by far the biggest and most chilled of the three, gave Seth a look.

“What did I say? I'm not letting you drag me into your arguments anymore. You two are like a pair of toddlers with all this bickering while we're on a road trip. I feel like a dad instead of a brother.” He stuck a finger in Seth's chest as he walked by and his brows furrowed. “And I happen to be an _excellent_ driver. One who doesn't fall asleep behind the wheel. Ever.” Then he turned and followed Dean into the little coffee shop Seth had maybe insisted they stop at. Everyone liked to say he was a coffee addict, that he should open his own shop with how much he loved it, but he honestly didn't see where that even came from. He liked coffee, sure, but being addicted? He could stop drinking it if he had to!

Inside the shop was quiet, some instrumental music filtering down from above as they joined the line and scanned the menu. Seth drew in a coffee-scented breath and hummed happily. Nothing set him at ease like the earthy aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Even Dean, who was the most wound up of the trio, seemed to settle into something near normal when they entered the little coffee shop. Roman stood between them, almost like a parent would when their kids were misbehaving in the store, mouthing the drink options to himself and seemingly debating which caffeine-rich beverage to pick. 

“Next!” Dean stepped up to the barista, towering over the high school student like a monster. Sometimes it surprised Seth when he saw his friends next to 'normal' sized people because in the locker room everyone was pretty big. Dean was a massive 6'4 and it showed as he pressed his palms into the counter and leaned as he read the menu. Roman was also pretty big in terms of normal people heights, and it always amused Seth when people stared up at Roman with wondering eyes. Roman was something of a gentle giant unless he was woken too early from a nap. Then he turned into a grizzly bear. Going into shops with them was always a fun experience because of the way people looked at them. Seth was only six feet tall and therefore not nearly as intimidating size wise. 

He could totally kick ass, though.

“Seth, you go next. I'm still deciding.” Dean had moved aside and was sipping his drink. Unlike most other people, Dean didn't wait for his coffee to cool down. Boiling hot coffee was his favorite. Seth approached the wary-looking teen with a smile.

“I'll just have a medium coffee with a bit of half and half. Oh, and can I get a little whipped cream on that. Togo please.” He paid the barista and waited for his drink to arrive. Roman came to stand next to him, scratching his beard and frowning at the menu.

“Having trouble, Uce?” Roman nodded but the coffee was set on the counter before he could say anything. Seth picked it up carefully and blew in it. He knew exactly what Dean had gotten (a black coffee with an extra shot of espresso), and his order was pretty basic as far as coffee orders went, but in all his travels with Roman, he never knew how the Samoan liked his coffee. Probably the strongest blackest coffee possible. 

“Okay, I'll take a vanilla pumpkin swirl with whip cream and chocolate fudge drizzle. Make it a large, please. Oh! Could you maybe draw a smiley face on it? Thank you!” Seth blinked as Roman paid and smiled kindly at the barista, who set to work making his drink order. That huge man with rugged good looks and one of the most intense faces in the business had just ordered....one of the most ridiculously pretentious coffee drinks he'd ever heard.

He didn't think anyone could out-do The Miz in being pompous assholes when it came to being out and about, but Roman might have just done it.

“Dude, what the hell? A _smiley_? Vanilla Pumpkin _Swirl_? Who are you and where is this Samoan badass I've been teaming up with these past few years?” Roman huffed at him.

“Look, being moody is your thing, and Ambrose is just so intense all the time, so I figure I can have my pretentious drink order. Never judge a book by its cover, Sethie. I may look like I order my coffee in grounds and chew them, but really I'm like anyone else.” Seth cackled as the trio headed for the car, legs sufficiently stretched and coffees warming their hands against the chill of the night. Dean was in the car by the time Seth and Roman reached it.

“You just might have out-Mized The Miz. Incredible. I can't believe you. And why a smiley?” Roman sipped his coffee and shrugged.

“I guess I just wanted a reminder of good things. Something to look at when you two are driving my blood pressure to dangerous levels. You should try getting smilies on your cups. It just puts you in a good mood.” Seth just looked at Roman for a long moment, unable to believe any of those words were coming from him. His whole view of the other man changed in that night.


End file.
